


Ships for Sail: Spinel Edition

by Swordtheguy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, First Love, Gen, Height Differences, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordtheguy/pseuds/Swordtheguy
Summary: A collection of oneshots, each focused on a different ship. The catch here is, however, all these involve my OC, Spinel.Want your own shippy oneshot? Even one that doesn't involve Spinel? Checkhereto find out how!





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can be hard to form relationships under the harsh eye of Holly Blue Agate. Even harder when one of the people involved is technically contraband.
> 
> Though, it is a bit easier when she can hide so easily in your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one probably deserves a little explanation.
> 
> To really, really, really summarise what has in fact been tons of discussion, [CompletelyDifferent](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent), [airamcg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg), myself, as well as several other people have basically been expanding the canon of my OC Spinel from my fic Long-Term Memories. And one of the ideas we hit upon was that the earrings that the Zoomans wear are Era 2 spinels, the difference being that instead of direct memory alteration, Era 2s are more about subtle emotion manipulation and suggestion. But the catch is that they are much, much smaller and thus are overall less powerful than the original.
> 
> And then the idea came up about, hey, since Era 2 spinels are so small, wouldn’t it be funny/cute if she was paired with a large quartz gem? And thus, the Era 2 spinel and Famethyst ship was born.
> 
> Anyway, enough explanation. On with the show.

8XY walked through the winding corridors. She had duties to attend to, she knew that. But all of them would involve being around her fellow quartzes. Or worse, around Holly Blue. Although that last thought did bring a small, satisfied smile to 8XY’s face.

After that carnelian-sized amethyst and her band of rebels had come though, Holly Blue had been even more unbearable than usual. Her grip was just a little tighter, her commands a little louder, and her eyes a little sharper. That was the bad part.

The good part was that she now seemed so nervous and restless. She had let rebel gems sneak into the station and steal specimens from the zoo, all while Yellow and Blue Diamond had been on the station. And while Holly Blue’s screw up had been hidden from the Diamonds’ sight, the quartzes still knew. And just the fact that they knew was enough to drive Holly Blue crazy, much to 8XY’s amusement.

She came to a door, and after a glance around to make sure the area was clear, slid the control and punched in the pass code. 8XY quickly slipped in, letting the door close behind her. It was a quartz quarters, complete with cubby holes. Except, these quarters haven’t been used in centuries. Not since the station had a much larger crew.

Taking one more look around the empty room, 8XY said quietly, “Alright. We’re good. You can come out.”

8XY began to feel something move against the back of her neck and along her shoulders, pushing locks of her hair out of the way until the tiny spinel emerged, sputtering from underneath the 8XY’s plentiful hair.

“Next time,” Pocket said, as she pushed the last strands of 8XY’s hair out of her face. “Next time you regenerate your form, some shorter hair would be appreciated.”

“Uh, shorter hair?” 8XY smirked. “If I did that, what’d hide you?”

“We’ll have to think of something. But at this point, I’d almost rather take my chances with Holly Blue.”

8XY’s smirk faltered. “You wouldn’t last long. And neither would I.”

Pocket pressed herself against 8XY’s cheek, giving the best hug she could manage. “Hey, it’s alright. I was just kidding, Y.”

“Yeah, I know, Pocket,” 8XY said. “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have introduced you to the others.” She smiled at her pint-sized companion. “I didn’t need to put up with their bad jokes when it was just you and me.”

“ _Heh_ , yeah. Skinny’s been helping me get the hang of sarcasm,” Pocket said. “Though… I still don’t quite get it.”

“It takes a little bit of practice,” 8XY said. “Though, once you _do_ get it, I’m never gonna hear the end of it.”

“Don’t worry,” Pocket winked. “I’m sure I’ll give you a break when it’s just us. But when one of the other quartzes are around?” She stuck her tongue out. “Forget about it.”

8XY rolled her eyes. “Why did I pick up your gem again?”

“My good nature and cheery disposition, of course.”

“Of course… Well, if you’re done warning me about what’s to come, are you ready?”

Pocket nodded. “Yep. If you are.”

“Are… are you sure?”

Pocket blinked. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well… You’ve never fused, right?” 8XY asked.

“No, but you have. You can just guide me along.”

“With other amethysts,” 8XY said. “But I’ve never fused with a… different Gem.”

“Hey, first time for everything, right? I mean, before you met me, you didn’t know that gems came this small did you?” Pocket asked.

“Pocket… This is different.”

Pocket laughed as she hugged 8XY’s cheek again. “Well, yeah. But you’re my big, beefy amethyst. You’re not going to let fusion with a tiny spinel intimidate you, are you?”

8XY felt her face flush. “No, of course not. Just don’t want to step on you when we’re dancing.”

Pocket smirked back at her. “Don’t worry about that. Just don’t trip over yourself.”

They both laughed quietly to themselves, not wanting to alert anyone who might be walking outside the door that they were there. But as their laughter died down, more worries began to creep into 8XY’s mind.

“So we fuse. We manage to bubble Holly Blue. We free the humans and then all of us– you and me, the humans, all the quartzes. We get in a ship… or several ships, and then leave.”

Pocket nodded. “Yeah. To Earth.” She looked down at her stomach, patting her gem. “For freedom.”

“But… what happens if we get there and…” 8XY trailed off slowly. “The rebels came from Earth, but will they want us there? To stay?”

Pocket shrugged. “Well, I don’t know. Not for sure. But if they don’t, we can find somewhere else.”

“And what if there isn’t one, Pocket?” 8XY said, looking at the Gem on her shoulder. “What if we go through all this, all this danger and… there’s nothing waiting for us at the end?”

“But there is,” Pocket said, sitting down on 8XY’s broad shoulder. “When we get to Earth, we’ll be free. No more Holly Blue. No more Homeworld. We’ll… _Everyone_ will be free.”

“But what does that matter if you’re– If we’re not safe?” 8XY countered, quickly lowering her voice. “If we’re not, then… then what’s the point of leaving? We’ll just end up shattered. Someday.”

“Someday, maybe. But not today, or tomorrow, or the next day,” Pocket soothed. Her words wrapped through 8XY’s ears and calmed her. “No matter what it’s like, You know I’ll still spend my life with you, Y. My life, free and happy and content.”

8XY looked down at the floor, two teardrops falling from her eyes and landing with a muted ‘splat’ on the ground. “I don’t want to lose you, Pocket…”

“And I don’t want to lose you. But you’ve seen Holly Blue. She’s close to splitting her gem. If we don’t do something now, then _everyone_ will be in danger.”

“I know…”

“So come on Y,” Pocket stood back up. “You’re my big, beefy amethyst, remember? So show me some of that courage. Some of that heart.”

8XY nodded, wiping her her eyes dry. “Right,” She smiled. “What kind of quartz would I be if I backed down from a fight?”

“You wouldn’t be. You’d be a peridot. Now come on. You ready?”

8XY nodded again. “Yeah. Let’s do this.”

Without another word, Pocket stepped off of 8XY’s shoulder, but was quickly caught by the quartz’s large hands. With a flick of her wrist, she sent Pocket soaring into the air. Pocket spun around mid air, posing gracefully as she did, before she landed easily back into 8XY’s hand.

8XY then took Pocket and hugged her gently against her chest.

“I choosened you, Pocket…”

8XY could feel Pocket press herself against her chest.

“I choosened you too, Y…”

They both closed their eyes, as their gems began to glow together…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, as a bonus. Some fanart drawn by the lovely [airamcg](http://run-on-lightning.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Pocket and Y's first meeting.  
>    
> 


End file.
